Teen Titans 2012: The End of the World
by supersayaindevin11
Summary: This is a story about the Teen Titans in the date: December, 21, 2012. When the end of the world comes, the teen titans take on their biggest chalenge yet. Filled with action, some romance, and a reunion with Robin and his Father.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: December 21, 2012

The End of the World…

Ch 1

The beginning and the end

Many people believe that the world is going to end in 2012. This is just a short story of mine telling you what it would be like if the teen titans were in it. It's also a love story, but I'll get into that later on.

I looked across the lake, and over at the city. I was holding the heart box that I gave Terra right before she didn't want to see me anymore. I skipped a few rocks. Life has been hard lately. We haven't seen as many villains as usual, but it seemed quiet; almost too quiet. I walked back into the T tower. Robin was playing some video games with Cyborg. Raven was alone in her room meditating, and Star was eating some creepy food that looked like worms drowned in mustard. I walk past them, and no one even seemed to notice me. I walked into Terra's old room which was now empty and had about 20 boxes filled with her stuff. We were now using this as a guest room since Terra wasn't a teen titan any more. I tried to forget about her, but I never got her out of my head. Her flawless hair and her beautiful white skin. I tried to shake her image out of my head, but it wouldn't come out.

Later on, I was watching TV in my room alone. Everybody else was all asleep and it was 11:54 AM. A small pop up came on the bottom of the screen. It read, "Push select to watch the count down to the end of the world." Curiously, I pushed select on my remote. It changed the channel from animal planet, to the news. It had 2 people in black news reporting suits. They were reporting the news in New York, New York which was only 2 blocks away. There was a giant television that had 5:00 o-clock on it counting down. Everyone was looking at it in fear. The news reporters starting speaking about the scene.

_I don't know if the myths are true, but it may just be the end of the world in less then 5 minutes. Once the count down hits 0, it will be December 21__st__ 2012! The only thing we can do now is pray to god._

The power shut off and the emergency power turned on. It only powers the main stuff like the lights and the main TV in the living room. I ran over to living room where I heard Robin talking.

"Okay, we'll split up into four teams. Cyborg and Starfire will go to the power plant and see if everything is alright. I will go alone on a bike ride around the city seeing how many blocks the power outage wiped out. Raven will go and calm everybody down in the city and Beastboy will stay here in case an emergency is called in. Now, let's move out." They all went in different directions. Robin went into the garage to get his bike, star and Cy went out the window to the power plant, Raven used her teleportation powers to leave, and I just stayed starring at the TV waiting and hopping for a call. I walked over to the elevator and went to the roof. The elevator was powered by the emergency power supply Cy invented. When I got to the roof, I looked up at the stars. I pointed out the Milky Way, Mars, Venus, The Big Dipper, The Small Dipper, and others. Without light pollution, you could really see it all. I looked out to the city. It was all black. Not a single light in sight except for the cars that drove. It's like the whole world went blank. Curiously, I turned myself into a bird, and flew over to the city.

I found the tallest building it sight, and sat in it. Everything was still lightless. I noticed Raven over at the count down scene talking to everyone trying to calm them down. I transformed into a human again grabbing onto the satellite antenna to keep me from falling. I glanced at my titan communicator to look at the time. 11:56'o clock. Exactly 4 minutes before the, "end of the world!" I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. I turned into a bird again and flew down to the sidewalk.

Most people looked puzzled and confused. Others, like Gabe, (the town idiot,) waved a bell yelling, "The curse of 2012 has brought the world to go black!" People just stared at him like he was insane. (Which he was.)

(No one seemed to notice me. Maybe it was to dark for them to see and the only reason I could see was because I could adjust my eyes too see in black and white since I could turn into an animal.)

I started to walk back to the T tower, until something stopped me. Something big.

The Earth started to shake. The windows of cars and buildings shattered. The ground was moving like waves in the ocean. People couldn't remain standing. I couldn't even stand anymore. The sound of waves from the lake our tower was in made big waves like a small typhoon. Cars were being turned over, the city practically got cut in half and one side of the half was being pulled lower and lower as the other side seemed to rise up. Weak buildings seemed to fall and tall skyscrapers seemed to list from side to side.

I did what I could. I turned my self into a giant bird to offer people from the half of the Earth that was sinking a ride to the half that was rising. But I couldn't get everyone in time. The lake water came in and started too flood the whole sinking half. I grabbed over 400 people, but over 500 still remained. As the waves came, it slammed a man against a building killing him instantly. I heard the scream of hundreds yelling for help. I turned into an octopus and leaped into the waves as it came in. I was ridding in the front, I grabbed every that was in my reaching range and threw them up to the half that was rising. I did that until the water went into wildlife/civilization free areas where no one was living. I flew back to town and landed next to Raven.

"I can't believe this," Raven said almost crying.

"I know. I can hardly believe that this is all really happening either. We need to find Cy and Starfire. Once the water hits the plant, it'll be like fire works!" Raven nodded.

"I'll go find them. You stay here and see if someone needs help." I didn't argue. Raven disappeared in her black mist leaving me there next to all the screaming people. I took another look at my communicator and saw that it was 11:59. Then it changed to 12:00'oclock. Right when it hit 12, the end had really came. Something so big, not all the super heroes combined could stop it.

**Sorry that chapter was short, but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. I also wanted to get to the action right away so you wouldn't get bored at the beginning in case you were wondering why the beginning was short. Please review on whether you liked it or not. I'm working on over 4 stories right now, so it might take a while until I update this story. Please be patient. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Nightmares become reality**

Everyone was screaming and panicking. I did what I could what wasn't much. The earth quake has stopped, but many lives have been lost already. I gave some speeches about remaining strong and not giving up. The sound of Gabe and his bell made people even more freaked out. I was just about ready to think why I even saved him from the water in the first place.

The Earth was calm now. People were crying, but the panicking has finally stopped. I waited until the other titans got here to help me out. Now that hundreds of buildings have been destroyed and hundreds of people have been killed, I was blaming all of this on me. Raven popped in beside me.

"I couldn't find them," said Raven looking scared for them.

"Couldn't find them as in they weren't at the power plant, or couldn't find them as in they didn't answer their communicators?"

"Both I guess. The signal doesn't get through. I could meditate, but that could take some time."

"Just stay here. They will show up eventually. Did you by any chance find Robin?"

"I did see him, but I didn't stop to chat. He was heading up Main Avenue towards Gordon Dam. Do you think he had something in mind?"

"I don't know. I could fly over there to make sure everything is alright."

"No, just stay. That Earth quake was just the start. If my meditation is correct, that was just one small one made from the bigger one soon to come."

"How soon," I asked.

"I can't say. My meditation has acted fuzzy. It isn't getting me straight answers like usually. My emotions for these people keep getting in the way." I looked at the sky. Green clouds were starting to come in. Green clouds most likely mean tornadoes. By the look at those ones, I'd say a big one or even big ones. Raven looked up as well. "I will go back to the T tower and try to use my meditation powers to calm down the sky." Raven left again. I hated when she left me alone. I always feel like I am going to end up screwing up like I always do. Thunder shook the sky as people screamed afraid that it was going to hit them. I told some jokes to try to calm the crowd.

"Hey; what do you call a dwarf in Harry Potter? Domble-dworf!" No one seemed to laugh at that one. Someone even told me to shut up. I gave up and sat down.

Moments later, Raven's voice appeared inside my head. "Beast boy, Robin just called in on the main TV. He said that you need to meet him at Gordon Dam ASAP."

"How did the satellite work on the main TV, but not on the communicators," I asked.

"The TV's satellite has a bigger antenna, but I lost his signal a few minutes ago. We don't have much time left. Go now, I'll be there in a few minutes. Go over to Gordon Dam and see what Robin wants." I turned into a bird, and flew away. Every few minutes, I would turn into a human again, and see if I could get the satellite to work so I could talk to Starfire or Cyborg. It didn't seem to get through no matter how hard that I tried.

I stopped at an abandoned village with maybe one or two houses and an old gas station. The mini store next to the gas station was totally in ruins by the earth quake. It seemed almost 100% abandoned. I heard the slightest noise coming from inside one of the houses. The house was made out of wood and the roof was caved in resting in the attic. I walked up to the doorway stepping over the door that was on the ground completely off its hinges. I looked around, but didn't see anything. The table and TV were trashed onto the floor. Everything in fact seemed to be. I waited for a minute. Before I turned away, I saw a shadow fly across the room and start up the surprisingly not destroyed stairs. To afraid it was a rattle snake; I didn't use my black and white vision. It was to dark to see who it was. The only light was at the doorway where the full moon shined. I squinted seeing the outline of it. It was a human. Perhaps my age to be more specific. There was a small hole in the roof letting in just an inch of light. I could tell she had blond hair and white skin.

"Hello, who ever you are; you need to come out side where it is safe. That could cave in at any minute," I said shaking. She didn't respond. There was a sad moment of silence and all that could be heard was the sounds of our breaths in this 40 degree weather. She finally started to walk down the stairs real slow like. I swallowed hard. As she came closer, the light revealed more of her blond hair and white dusty skin. Every footstep was like a clock ticking right before it hits twelve o'clock. She stopped right in front of me. She had blond hair, white shin, and blue eyes. We looked at each other for a second. I was breathless. 'Here she was! I have found her!' But my amazing discovery didn't last long in glory. Something wasn't the same. It just didn't seem like her. I deeply looked into her eyes. I backed up almost crying. No! It wasn't her. It couldn't be her. The thing that made me saddest about was deep inside; I knew it wasn't her since the first time I looked into her eyes. I just didn't want to believe it. I coughed breaking the silence and escorted her safely outside. As I took off, I continuously cried until I made it to Gordon Dam. My hawk feathers were soaked in tears, but cleared it up as I approached Robin.

The rode next to the 600 foot dam was empty. The only lights were from the abandon cars that people must have left when the Earth quake struck. Robin looked up at the dam. His eyes were in fear of something. I looked up at the dam. I spotted about 15 cracks in it. Well, 15 cracks weren't all that bad.

"See those cracks in the Dam," asked Robin starring up at it.

"Yeah, what about them. They are small and couldn't really do anything, could it," I asked? Robin didn't respond for another 30 seconds.

"Raven said another earthquake was going to happen. An even bigger one. We can't risk it." I nodded. But what could we do about it. "Beast Boy. I want you to build a wall just in case the Dam breaks. Turn into what ever you need to. I nodded.

"Yeah I can do that. Just sit back and watch Bat Boy. I got this one covered." Robin looked at me angrily about my comment, "Bat Boy." I gave him an "I'm sorry," puppy dog face. (Literally.) He doesn't like it when I talk about his before life. When he was a side kick.

I turned into Rhino and started to chop down some trees. Robin was still glaring at the Dam's cracks as if it was Starfire in a bikini.

I must have knocked down a million trees, but it wasn't tall enough. It couldn't stop that water if it the dam were to break. I stopped for a short rest. Catching my breath and breathing in until my mouth was dry. I wasn't fast enough. The ground started moving beneath me taking me towards Robin. It got worse and worse until not even me as an elephant could remain standing. I helplessly watched as hundreds of more cracks cut through the dam. Water started to leak out like a broken faucet in some places. As the Earthquake wasn't even halfway done, a crack ran straight through from one side of the dam to the other. Water slowly dripped out from all the cracks. A weird sound began frightened us deeply. It sounded like water being drained out of something at an enormous speed. Wait a minute! Water wasn't being drained; it was being pushed over to the dam. It was literally pushing/tilting the dam over to the rode we were on. Not being able to stand, we watched from the floor as the earthquake was making waves in the water causing the dam to list to us. The earthquake stopped, but the weight of the water was pushing down on the dam. On the ends of the Dam, water already was coming out. We got to our feet and ran as fast as we could. The sound of 6 MILLION tons of solid concrete slammed against the ground blowing up 300 cars with it. I shaped my self into a cheetah and ran under Robin's feet forcing him to get on my back. Going 70 miles per hour was nothing compared to the speed of the waves of water. A giant wave was on our tail going 100 miles per hour. I attempted to leap over the tree barrier I made, but couldn't even jump half of it. I was trapped. The wave was about to squash me into a million of peaces and I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to Terra again ever since she pretended not to remember me. Robin watched in shock. The light was flashing before his eyes as he probably saw Starfire in his last moments. No matter what I turned into, no animal could withstand the speeds of this. It was too late to fly out of her. If I dug, the water would just go over the barrier and end up squashing us by the time we made it too the other side. This was it…

The water was pushed back like a gust of wind was going 400,000 miles per hour. I was being put back into the broken dam where a black glow put the dam back together. I looked up to see Raven and Agualad standing on top of the tree barrier. Raven flew Agualad down to talk with me.

"Thank God you were here or we would have been dead," I said making sure all my body parts were still attached. I turned into an octopus and gave Robin, Raven, and the other guy a big hug.

"Wow that will be enough hugging. I still have bruises from Starfire," said Agualad. He looked at Raven. "We make a pretty good team, don't we," he said. Raven blushed and changed the subject.

"So, what about the others," Raven asked? "Where are Bumblebee, Hotshot, and the little twins?"

"They are at our home protecting people from the Earthquake. Its crazy today isn't it. I couldn't even get rest last night." He looked at his watch. "It's 1:30 in the morning. Right now, I would be getting my beauty rest. Hey, where are the others; Cyborg and Star?" We didn't respond. Robin told him about how they didn't respond and stuff. He just nodded. "Well, I'm going to go now. I need to make sure everything is ok at the other dams and rivers. Later Ra!" He ran away toward Lake Kokkali waving goodbye to Raven. 'I wonder what's going on between them.' Raven took us back to the city. What we saw frightened us. Everything was destroyed. Skyscrapers have fallen, trees knocked over, and no light at all. No car lights, no emergency lights, not even a light from the T tower. In fact, no T tower to begin with. It was just gone. No one was to be seen anymore. You could easily mistake this city for a junkyard. Ashes were everywhere as if the city was burned to the ground. The earthquake was way worse here than over at Gordon Dam. Raven suddenly turned her attention to a stack of fallen bricks. A hand burst out of the remains of a building pulling him self up. His bell rang multiple times as it was latched on his belt loop. And now here stood the living soul of Gabe. The only soul through out the whole New York City. He was the only survivor!

**Another clip hanger! Sorry if it's getting on your nerves. So what did you think of it? Why do you think Gabe was the only one that survived? Where you mad when you found out it wasn't Terra at the Gas Station. R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Aquaven11 for being my first reviewer! **

**Ch. 3**

**Goodyear falls **

We thought it was now over. That it couldn't get any worse. I for one was right about one thing. Gabe and Gabe only survived. For what ever reason, he was the only survivor. Robin made sure he was okay and took him inside a cave Raven made using broken bricks. But I didn't trust him. He seemed suspicious.

"It was a nightmare," Gabe told us shaking. "At first it was just a fire across the block. Then the earthquake came. The building fell down causing more buildings to go on fire. We didn't have time to escape. The earthquake was flattening all of the car tires. Water from the well started flooding town until we were trapped inside our houses. The fire was over whelming us. People that jumped into the water were carried by the tides until they reached the water treatment plant. The plant pulled people under water not allowing them to get up. They all drowned. People like me who stayed in their flaming homes were knocked out by the smoke. They didn't have time to get away. The buildings that fell killed them and took their dead bodies to the water treatment plant!" Gabe exploded with tears.

"That explains why there were no dead bodies around town," Robin said.

"Gabe," Raven asked? How did you survive?" Gabe wiped off his tears with his sleeve.

"I was knocked out when I was taking a shower. I was putting on my cloths when a building fell down on top of my apartment. It scrapped off half of my bathroom nearly hitting my nose. Then I jumped into the shower before my apartment fell…"

"Wait," I said smiling. "You said that you were taking a shower when this happened! How is that possible without electricity?" Raven and Robin both looked at him closely. Raven was trying to tell if he was lying.

"Well that is becau…" Gabe stopped speaking and let out a ton of uh's. "Wait I never said that," Gabe yelled. "Or did I? Oh man, I must have hit my head hard. I think I was taking a shower a few days ago. Do I got the past mixed up?" Gabe asked in a hillbilly tone that I never heard him speak before.

"It is passable that he got amnesia," Raven said still looking at him closely.

"But why is he the only survivor," Robin asked. "We have got to get his memory back!" I walked out of the cave rolling me eyes. I opened my communicator: 2:09. I yawned from saving so many lives today. I just wanted to find a bed and drift off. I was too exhausted too deal with him right now. I laid on a half destroyed mattress and looked at the green sky. What does it matter anyway? If tornadoes do end up forming, they couldn't take away anything else. The clouds were in the shape of Terra's head. I began to sob wondering where she is right now. Did she miss me? Did she ever think of me? Did she still like me? I put all thoughts away for the moment. I remembered that the rest of the state was still standing. For now anyway. We had to do everything we could to help the citizens out. Robin came up behind me and kneeled down at my side.

"It's time to go now," Robin said. "Raven estimated that the tornadoes will form in less than an hour. She couldn't stop it." I nodded and got up. Across the way; I could have sworn that I saw Terra, but then she was just gone. Another elusion I bet.

Robin and I walked, and then swam back to the T tower. I was humiliated for doing it. But I had to save up my left over energy for when people needed my help.

When we got to our old home, we noticed the boat/car thing Cyborg built was floating in the water still. We climbed aboard the red automobile and drove over to the next city. We found it in ruins and continued to the next. 3 towns later, we found one still standing at a city called Goodyear. People were all huddled over at a soccer field where if another earthquake came, nothing could fall on them. When they noticed us, they began too hope again.

"It's the Teen Titans here to rescue us," one girl said with tears of joy. We didn't have time to take autographs so Robin got to the point.

"Now you all know that this earthquake has caused a lot of damage, but now it is time to put that behind us. Each and every one of you will need to go into the sewer for protection against the tornadoes that are going to come!"

"But what if another earthquake comes? We won't have time to get out before it crushes up," said a distressed old man.

"Then I suggest you stay next to a ladder than! Now let's get moving," Robin yelled. Everyone unwillingly climbed into the sewer. They split up into 20 groups each containing 20 people. They went into a different part of the sewer so it wouldn't take as long to get out if an earthquake happened. We both smiled at our ingenious plan.

"You know," I said grinning. "I actually thought of a good plan this time!"

"Yeah," he said also grinning. "I got too give you credit on this one. You have such a smart mind. I so jealous of you right now!"

"Yep, they always ar…" I didn't have time to finish. Another earthquake hit. And a big one. People ran out of the sewer. They didn't even have time to climb the ladder. They just jumped, grabbed a hold of the street, and pulled them selves up. The only problem was some people fell down inside the sewer and the earthquake didn't allow them to get up. I got the idea to turn into an octopus and pull them out, but I couldn't remain standing either. The street fell into the sewer. Some people died of being crushed. Others were pushed into the gross water. (They all drowned.) The Earthquake stopped finally. We started off having 400 people, now we only had 72. The citizens all broke out in a crying fit. Robin and I just bowed our heads.

"Don't you remember," Robin asked. "This was your idea. It turns out all your ideas do end up in failure. Any more of them because I'm stumped." I shook my head. This earthquake was our biggest disaster because it was caused by use. I thought it couldn't get any worse until once again I was proved wrong. (I hate the weather!)

A tornado came out of nowhere. It had to be at least 2 miles long and started off only 2 towns away. With no protection, these 72 people were going to die. We all watched in fear. People were hopping into their cars hoping another earthquake wouldn't come while they were driving. Only one problem; the earthquake flattened their tires. All the shaking opened the air valve on the tires and let all the air out. Even on the car Cy built it was like that. I thought as hard as I could. No animal could carry all these people and go fast enough to outrun the tornado at the same time. If only we had Raven!

We just watched as it came closer and closer. Bricks, cars, mattresses, tables, chairs, ect. Where flying around hitting people. I always liked a good game of, 'dodge house,' but now wasn't the time. On my left was a mountain about half a mile away. So I thought fast and flew over there bald eagle style.

I turned into a dog, (a cut one I must say), and dug into the side of the mountain. The limited time I had only allowed me to make the tunnel 13 feet long. I flew back to the city, (hawk style), and met up with Robin.

"Get to the mountain and make the mighty fine hole I dug deeper," I yelled to him over the wind. He didn't hesitate. He ran over to the mountain, (boring old human style), why'll I turned into a pterodactyl and carried people 5 at a time up to the mountain.

By the time I got all 72 people by the cave, Robin has used his explosives to make it 32 feet long. And at the end of the tunnel, he made it 10 by 10 feet wide. Plus, even made a couch, chair, and table out of loose bricks and some glue he found. We all ran inside once he was done. Once again, there was a problem. Robin left an explosive over by the entrance. So when the tornado blew a brick over to the mountain, it rolled until it barely tapped it. A big boom caused us to be sealed in. The tornado blew right past us over to the already destroyed cities.

"Hey Beastboy," Robin said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take the credit for this one?"

"Nah," I said. "I think I'm good on this one.

"So are you going to dig us out of here or what?"

"Oh yeah," I responded. I looked around in the darkness. Robin lit a match and put the flame over some wood the tornado blew in before ROBIN sealed it! "Hey. Where is the entrance again," I asked? We were standing in a cave where all the sides were the same length. 10 by 10 feet. No one couldn't tell which way the entrance is. I even asked everyone, and they didn't remember.

"Just take your best guess," Robin said. I grabbed one of Robins explosives I found on the ground and was about to plunge it at the wall. "Don't do that," Robin yelled. "We can't risk a cave in!" I nodded. I eventually just turned into a dog again and began to dig into one of the sides until I reached 32 feet long. I was exhausted before I was even done with the first side. I turned into a human and laid down for a while.

"We need Terra," I murmured too myself.

15 minutes later and I only recovered half my energy. The oxygen was getting thinner by the minute. People were digging on each side while I rested. The fire was almost out from the lack of wood and no wind to make the fire stay lit. I looked at my communicator. It was 3:46. We were going to die in a stupid cave! But suddenly, I got an idea.

"Every one under the table," I yelled forcing my self up. I knew there wasn't enough room for everyone to fit, but it was our only chance. Robin moved the chair and the rocky couch next to the table. The people were forced to lie down under the object as flat as passable. The idea was fat people on bottom, Adults on top of them, then teens, then kids. There were only 2 kids, but still. They all barely fat under the objects. They were all yelling out in pain. (Especially the people on bottom.)

Robin was next to me waiting for my brilliant plan to happen already. And it did. I turned into a rhino, and charged at the side that was most likely to be the way out. I ran right through no problem creating only a little cave in. Moon light was revealed inside the cave blinding us for a short moment. I had a massive head ache when I was human again. I gave Robin thumbs up. He rolled his eyes at me.

After everyone was up and ready, they walked out side. Who knew? Now it looked like a dump. Once an amazingly big city, now a ruined one. All the buildings were fallen and destroyed. All the people who were in their homes died!

We told everyone to get back in the tunnel, but to stay by the opening in case an earthquake comes. We couldn't do anything now. We couldn't save anyone else because besides these 72 people, they were all dead. We walked away from the people and they waved goodbye to us. I knew that they could save them selves now, but I still wanted to help out. I turned into a cheetah and Robin leaped on my back. I ran back home.

New York City was like a dump too. Everything was thrown to the side making it look like a deserted dessert. The only thing that still stayed standing was the tent Raven made. We walked in and sat down on the ground. I wiped off Gabe's germs before sitting on a magazine cover. Then something occurred to me. I stood up and stared at the magazine. It had Terra on it! I read the small description of her.

_Just a small town girl ends up being caught by the police stealing diamonds at a jewelry store. The police officer was then killed by an unsolved reason! Did she kill him? Where is she now? Go to page 18 for more details._

I almost died when I found out that it was just the cover. I needed to know where she is! She didn't kill him! She wouldn't! And she wouldn't steal either! I quietly sobbed missing her so much now. Robin and Raven didn't bother asking me why I was crying. They just looked at the magazine and understood why.

A few moments later, there was a sound like fire works. We all ran out side too see what the racket was. There was an explosion at the power plant. The water finally made it to the plant and caused it to explode. We all watched in horror. The plant was 20 miles away, but the explosion was so big. It lid up the entire city. We all walked back inside to sad to admit that we forgot all about the water. I sure hope Cyborg and Starfire weren't still there!

No one said anything! But I could tell what they were all thinking. We finally failed. The curse of 2012 was too much for the teen titans. Now our failure has caused the world to end! Or… Has it?

**Dramatic ending!!! Sorry, but I had to add, "Or… Has it?" To the end so people wouldn't think it was the last chapter. So; what did you think of it? You can tell me by… I don't… Leaving a review! Oh, and don't worry; Terra will show up soon. And Aqualad will show up again as well. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Father & Son. Brother & Sister**

We sat alone doing nothing thinking of what still is to come. 2 tornadoes and 4 earthquakes blew flew in the fallen city of New York, but none of them were that bad. Raven could still keep the tent up using her powers and meditate at the same time.

I thought about a lot of things. To start off with, I hope that New York was the only place where this was all happening at. I was mostly concerned in finding out what has happened to Terra! I know she doesn't want to use her powers, but she would if she had to.

A vibration was tickling my pocket. I stood up and got out my communicator. I was getting a message from a phone number I had never seen before. I didn't know how that was possible with no signal. I opened up the message and it was a text saying… _Brace Yourself!!!_ I wanted to call the mysterious person, but I didn't have any bars. I was scratching my head for a while until they actually called me. I answered the phone and said the first thing that came too my mind.

"Hello, Beastboy in the house! What up?" I couldn't believe I just said that. What if it was Terra?

"Hello Beastboy," said a strange voice. I recognized it, but could that even be passable. "I know that you are busy trying to save everyone, but lets face it. You're doomed! No one will be able to survive this. Not even me! I fear that I need to, although this will be the only time… I ask for your help! Tell Robin that that dumb cave he made for the people of Goodyear isn't going to save them for long. Now lace up your shoes and come see me at your old home. Or else I will kill Bumblebee and these annoying twins that were with her!"

"If you touch them, I swear that I will…"

"You will what? Your only choice is too come down here! Oh, and bring your friend Gabe with you. He might be of assistance? Plus, I have news about your little girlfriend. What's her name again? Oh yes, Terra!" I was shocked I couldn't move. He hung up the phone and again; I didn't even have any bars. I got up a few minutes later. Robin, Raven, and Gabe heard the whole conversation and were ready to fight. Raven grabbed onto Gabe and I turned into a hawk to carry Robin. I headed to our old home. As we landed on the now deserted island, I looked at all of our stuff that was floating. Our couch, table, some door… I ignored them all for now.

"So, where is he," Raven asked us. We looked around. There were no sign of life.

"Listen," Gabe said frightened. The ground began to rumble. The water started creating ripples. "Another earthquake!" Gabe yelled holding onto Robin's cape. He threw him off of him. Something about this didn't seem right. It couldn't be another Earthquake! Raven stayed still waiting for something to happen. Then the ground beneath us disappeared as we fell in. I didn't take the action of turning into a bird; for the ground was only a few yards down.

We all landed on our feet except for Gabe. He landed face first. I was going to laugh, but the darkness lit up showing a hallway. Torches acted like motion sensed fires, and led the way for us.

'That's not suspicious,' I thought. We walked down the hall as more torches lit up. They led us into a blue lighted room which looked like Cyborg's room. It had 8 TV's, 18 cameras showing towns and cities that are still standing and that have fallen, and a bunch of computers in the middle that made it look like the place the FBI work at. (They had the computers for research, cameras for getting evidence, and TV's to show for news reports about the case.)

But it wasn't a FBI station. The TVs were all on news sites, but the cameras showed town's world wide. In faded words, it said the cities/states they were in. One said Tokyo in faded letters. That city was still standing thank god. But who did this place belong to?

"Hello titans!" Said a voice to impassable to be real. A man walked up to the blue light revealing it was true.

"Slade!" Yelled Robin in a mean and surprised tone. "But how are you here. You should have died!" Slade smiled.

"And you should have to, but look where we are. I'm quite surprised in the work you have been doing lately Robin. But by the end of the day; this world will have fallen with you or without you! The work you have been doing surprised me because of how stupid you were doing it. Leaving the people of Goodyear at the edge of a cave? Are you mad?

"Hey, that is a good strategy," I yelled! "If an Earthquake hits, they will run out of the cave. If a tornado hits, they run in? They are safe no matter what!"

"Are they really. For instance: if an Earthquake happened, they would run out. Then the quake would destroy the cave killing them when a tornado hit. Or, it an earthquake and tornado hit. What would they do?" I started felling stupid for a moment.

"Enough Slade. You called us because you needed our help. So what is it?" Robin yelled. He smiled again.

"I can't stay here for long you know. The metal roof has protected me from natural disasters, although I still want to help. When I became who I am now, I always dreamed of this. For the world to fall, and I'm the only one left. I could do what ever I wanted! But now I know that is wrong. Water will cover the Earth leaving nothing. I will be trapped here until my oxygen runs out. I can still make it to space if I wanted to. I have a shuttle. Although when Ravens Father froze the Earth, I realized how awful this would be. And now it's the end of everything. I can't go to space! I know now that I must help again like I use to."

'To be good'. I thought to myself… 'Again?' Slade was probably an enemy ever since he was born. He most likely stole all the pacifiers from the other babies and kept them for himself.

"Yes, that's right," Slade said. "I use to be a super hero! Not just any super hero; but the super hero. Greater than Robin will ever be! The master of the dark, home of the bats… I use to be Batman!!!" We all froze. No thought were going in my head. I was too shocked to even think. Robin's Father was really… But how?

"You are not my Father," Robin said angrily. "My Father is still a hero! He is still helping people! My Father is still part of the Justice League! He wouldn't leave! Slade looked down sadly. He put his hands on his mask, and began to take it off. It started showing his white, pale face. Then his eyes. And finally his black hair! His hair was the same colors as Robin! His voice was human like again as he began to talk. The mask must have changed his voice!

"4 long years huh! I have been seeing you for 4 long years and you didn't even suspect me! Well, the truth is I use to be part of the justice league, but then I started watching you. How unready you were to be alone! I knew you still needed training. So I became an enemy on purpose to train you and show you how much you still need too learn. At first, it was to train you, but I started to become who I pretended to be. I craved it! Being an enemy gave me such pressure, such power! I couldn't get enough. But now I know who I am again. I am Batman! The one who will save the Earth as he use to! Now let's get down to business! You will first need to throw Gabe out of here! He is an enemy!"

"Wow, wow, wow!!! I said confused. "I don't like Gabe either, but you cannot kill him!"

"No, I mean he use to be my assistant when I was Slade. He was the one who caused this. He is really a wizard that created this spell long ago! A spell to end the world!"

"I'm not getting this," Raven said.

"Gabe was born in 8,000 BC. Gabe owned a crystal ball and used it to see glimpse of the future. He saw what we would do to the world in the future and was devastated! He noticed all of the pollution, animal killing, harassing, global warming, and so on we would bring on ourselves! So Gabe casted a spell that wouldn't take an effect until a few minutes before December 21st of this year."

"Why this year," Raven asked.

"Because, this year, the sun, Earth, and another planet will line up together granting the planet power. This power was much like the power of nature. It could create things like water and life, or destroy things like volcanoes or earthquakes! He took that opportunity and made into a living night mare. He casted a spell that would slowly make its way to the Earths core and make negative energy. That negative energy swelled up at the core, but didn't take effect because Earth didn't have enough power. Once the sun, Earth, and planet X lined up with Earth, that power was unleashed and like a sonic wave burst through all directions of the Earth making its way for the surface. That moment, at 11:57 o'clock, was the time that the energy reached the surface! That was what caused the city to be cut in half."

"What about the power outage," Raven asked.

"The power was close to the surface at that time. The power went out a few minutes before the energy reached New York. Because it was so close to the plant, it was like giving to much energy to something. Giving it to much power would cause a blow out as you saw." Gabe smiled about all of this. He found it funny.

"What are you all looking at," he said. "I'm only trying to help this planet. Have you seen what you are doing to it? You would have destroyed it anyway! When I casted the spell, I traveled through time to 2009. I tried to warn all of you! For 4 years you had the opportunity to save our planet. But none of you listened! You only made it worse. I even told you guys. The teen titans! You are presumed to protect the human race and all of the creatures that live under it! Instead you caused destruction among yourselves. All you had to do was tell them. Say at least one sentence about helping keep our world clean. But no! You didn't!" He looked at Raven and shook his head. "Especially you Ra!" She looked real guilty about this. She slowly backed up trying to make it imperceptible. "What's the matter little sis? You forgot about your mission?"

"Wait; sis?" I asked. "That would explain your weirdness. Did you have anything to do with the 2012 incident?" She still looked guilty.

"Yeah, that's right! I wasn't strong enough to do the spell alone, so I told Raven about how messed up the future would be. She helped me cast the spell! She can also undue it, but she needs help from another wizard from her family. Our family is the strongest because our Father is Trigon! He could do it alone, but right now he can't thanks to Ra-Ra!"

"Then you both need to do the spell," Robin said. "It's the only way!" He shook his head.

"No can do Robin. The world needs this!"

"Raven, do something," I yelled. "Stop him! You can beat him!"

"I…I… I can't!" She said as she cried a little. "He has always been the stronger wizard. He is my half brother. His mother was also a wizard. My mother was a human. I got only half of his power!"

"But you could beat your Father!" I reminded her.

"No, no, no." Gabe said cheerfully. "It seems that Father had some heart when he dueled her. He went easy on her! She couldn't even land a hit without being killed!" I thought that Raven really did beat him. But now I realized that that possibility was very, well; passable.

"When Ra-Ra time traveled back with me, she knew that her Father would have her destroy the world. When she met the people of the 2000th era, she found out that they were worth helping, not destroying. So she did help them. She hoped that the good deeds would pay for the bad deed she was required to do."

"But why didn't you try to change this once you became good," Robin asked.

"Well," Raven said stunned. "I didn't know where Gabe went after we traveled to this time. He went and got a job, while I went and got a new life here. Gabe changed his appearance, so I didn't know who he was. I knew his name was still Gabe, but there are a million Gabe's. I just found out it was him when Slade said it was. Or should I say Batman?"

"Well it was fun talking to ya, but I need to go. I had enough with you little 'heroes'! Happy end of the world to you and a jolly new year. As in a year where it is new because no humans will walk the Earth!" Gabe was about to teleport out when Raven used her darkness powers to throw him across the room. He just got up and giggled.

"Don't you challenge me Raven," He said laughing. "You cannot win against the prince of darkness!" He held out his hand and Raven flung back. She got up and wasn't hurt. As she walked up to him, be smiled again. "You have the gift of darkness. I have the gift of fear and nightmares!" A shadow of Trigon appeared on Ravens shadow. As she looked at it, she fell to her knees in torture. "I also have the gift of control," he added. Ravens hand got ready for a punch and she hit herself as hard as her muscles allowed her to go. She started to bleed where she hit herself. Robin ran up to him and unleashed a ton of punches. Gabe blocked them effortlessly. "Also have the gift of telekinesis like you do sis!" He lifted up robin's stick and made it hit him. Robin flew back until he crashed into some TVs. As he got up, Raven was ready again. She used her powers to put a darkness glow on his hands and make them stick to the wall. Gabe was still smiling. Raven fell to the floor again holding her head tightly.

"Stop it now," she cried. She fought the powers while giving time for Gabe to get the darkness off.

"So, as you can see, my powers are unlimited! I have your powers and all of Trigon's powers. Plus I also have my Mothers. You only have half your Dads! My Mother was a witch of poison and summoning. She could summon an army if she wanted to. But all I need to do is summon another Raven. She will have all your powers as well!" He waved his hand and Ravens Trigon shadow turned back to normal. Her shadow duplicated it's self and lifted off the ground until it was a black duplicate. Raven had forced the thoughts away and saw the shadow her brother made.

"Raven will handle her, you need to come with me so we can help save Arizona, look," Batman/Slade said pointing to the camera. Arizona was being destroyed by a sudden earthquake. The entire city of Phoenix was falling at extreme rates under ground. It did a visual computer version of it on the Arizona news channel, and it showed that there was magma only few miles under the Earth. Only a few more hours until the state reached the magma and killed everyone.

Gabe had already vanished to watch the world fall. So Robin, Batman, and I ran out of the tunnel to help out. I turned into a bird and flew over to Arizona as fast as passable. As we passed Illinois, I noticed that that whole state had been cut in half and everything was falling in the middle of the crack. I could see something red in the middle, so it had to be lava!

"So where are Starfire and Cyborg at?" Slade yelled over the wind.

"We don't know," Robin responded. "They left to see what happened at the power plant, but didn't return yet." It was silent for a while as we started to pass the border of Illinois and Missouri. "Wow, look down there," Robin yelled in joy. We all looked down. My bird eyes didn't see color, but I could tell that water was being pulled into the magma making it into rock. "Go Aqualad! Robin yelled. A small dot waved at us. I smiled and flew down to get him. He was standing on a piece of the Earth that wasn't tilted, but straight. We picked up the hitch hiker and moved on. When we got to Arizona, it was too late. Mexico was also reformed into a huge trench that was channeling water from the ocean, to the gigantic hole the Earth has now made. Aqualad could move the water out, but what was the point. Everyone was already dead.

We landed in Mexico in a destroyed town.

"We have failed," Slade said.

"Well, we won't get to Tokyo in time to save them, so I guess it is over now!" I said breathing in heavily from the LONG trip!!! They wanted to protest, but had nothing to say.

"Well, I sure hope Slade wasn't bluffing about news about Terra like he was bluffing about having Bumble Bee and the twins," I said. Slade looked over at me. He handed me a news paper with the same cover like the one in the tent Raven made. The only difference was this one was a whole magazine. I didn't even thank him. I was so exited to find her again. I flipped thought the pages until I reached page 18.

_Just a typical day here at the mineral and rock museum, except for the astonishing event that a little girl caused. 16 year old Terra ______ (don't know her last name) was caught stealing diamonds after hours by this camera. Suddenly the camera was broken and police rushed to the museum. They found the night guard dead and the girl was the only one that was found after police arrived. The crazy thing is that this girl has helped out so many times in trying to keep this place a safe and clean world. She has never gotten an F in her life, was told by her teachers she is a kind, nice and sweet girl, and is very talented at drawing. She is now at Vermont National Prison where she will stay for 2 years for her crimes. More info will be introduced as soon as passable. _

After it was over, I put the magazine in my pocket, tied my shoes and said 4 simple words: "Were going to Vermont!"

**So… How did you like it? You can tell me by Reviewing! Reviewing! Reviewing! **

**I promised that I would write about a reunion with Robin and his Father so, there. Plus I promised Aquaven11 that I would add Aqualad in it more and I also promised that Terra would be found soon! So now that I got those out of the way, thanks for reading! All reviews always make me smile! The next chapter will have more action in it by the way. I just needed to tell you who Gabe and Slade were. So that is why it didn't have a lot of action in it! Well, happy fan-fiction-ing!!! **


End file.
